The present invention relates to gas turbine engines, and in particular, to turbine blades used in gas turbine engines.
Gas turbine engines typically include one or more compressor sections and turbine sections. The compressor and turbine sections can include a number of airfoils, including rotating blades and stationary vanes. Various components in gas turbine engines can experience vibration conditions during operation of the gas turbine engines. Certain vibration characteristics can be damaging to engine components. For example, in some gas turbine engines, turbine blades can be damaged by certain vibration characteristics. Such damage can shorten the useful life of turbine blades and possibly cause failure of the gas turbine engine.